Kabal of the Skewering Feather
The Kabal of The Skewering Feather is lead by, and was founded by, Archon Silinurl Luvt a member of the House Luvt, which is infamous for their hatred of each other. The Kabal is known for it's large amounts of Scourges and other Air-Borne Combatants. They specialize in Shock and Awe Tactics, Air-Borne Combat, and Fortuitous Tactics. They were created some time after Archon Luvt's rebirth after being killed on a raid that targeted an Eldar Craftworld that Luvt had personal history with. History Coming soon... Ways of The Kabal Weaponry The Skewering Feather employs a number of hand-held weapons designed to eviserate, lacerate and incise at close quarters. Although varying widely in design and use, all employ a similar technology in their construction. They are built from very lightweight materials, with blades honed to a mon-molecular edge capable of cutting through even Ceramite armour plating when sufficient force is employed. Weapons incorporating powerful shock fields have also been recovered by Imperial forces, and these devices utilise an energy generation and transference system as yet beyond the comprehension of human Tech-Adepts. Like all Eldar technology, the heavy weaponry that is employed by the Kabal utilises an order of technology far different from that employed by the other sentient races of the galaxy. The Kabal holds members who are experts in the many applications of poisons and toxins. Entire Sections of The Kabal's Fortress are given over to the manufacture of substances that can kill in countless thousands of different ways, and many ways to use them. Many weapons employed by the Kabal exude, are impregnated with, or otherwise employ potent hypertoxins, and most warriors have their own favourite cocktail of poisons. The toxic spectrum is something that all Dark Eldar appreciate with an artist's insight, and personal aesthetics are as important as effect when it comes to poisoning a rival, enemy or prey-beast. Unique Technology Skewer Rifle The Skewer Rifle, different from the Nurglite Weapon also called a Skewer Rifle, is a type of Splinter-Rifle that launches long splinters that can puncture the soft spots of power armor and drain away the power-supply leaving users of powered armor defenseless and helpless. Skewer Rifles suffer from a disability in, shooting, in close combat but can be used to stab in CQC, because of the type of ammunition the Skewer Rifle requires prepping after each shot. Skewer Rifles can also puncture into the weak points of Armored Vehicles and lower their power output and in some cases completly drain Armored Vehicles. The Skewer-Shot drains energy be changing the flow of power into the skewer-shot so that it can release it into the air uselessly. Skewer Rifles are mainly used by Nevermore Warriors for their first function, and used by Scourges for their second function. When multiple Skewer-Shots are fired, from any Skewer Rifle, they can be activated to cause a blitz of energy to shoot out and "dance" between each of the Skewer-Shots cutting things apart that stand in their way. Style of Warfare The Kabal of The Skewering Feather prefers tactics of Shock and Awe, enjoying to dazzle their foes with bright-lights and flazzing firepower. A good portion of the Kabal's forces are Air-borne Combatants, such as Scourges and Hellions, who will decimate those both in the air and on the ground. The most prominent feature of their style of warfare, is not their Air-borne or Shock and Awe tactics but their Fortuitous Tactics. Their style of warfare, and how they spin it, is completly "random" with the Kabalite Members not knowing what they will do each raid because of the fickle nature of their Archon. Although appearing completly random, with how they work and who they target, the tactics of the Kabal is in actually perfectly planned out. Archon Silinurl commonly uses a finger-bone to decide what they do in a battle, or raid. With how it lands deciding said things, because of the Tzeentchin Daemon within him Luvt is able to perfectly predict what the Finger-Bone will land on allowing him to appear random but not be. All Kabalite Warriors are trained in the skill of Air-Borne Combat. Although already deadly on the ground when Air-borne, even without a means to fly, a Kabalite Warrior is a far more deadlier warrior then he was on the ground. Some daring Kabalite Warriors are known, before they join the ranks of Scourges, to perform aerial acrobatics with the scourges without any means to survive a fall if they make a mistake. Base of Operations The Base of Operations for the Kabal of The Skewering Feather is a Satallite Realm of Commorragh the size of a small planet, It goes by the name Kavlaivan. Beyond the runic wards that define the borders of Commorragh lie the tributary realm of the Skewering Feathers, an ancient vassal state of the Dark City dating back to the Fall. Kavlaivan is the hidden domains in which the Kabal enacts their vile rites and Machiavellian schemes. It's origins lie in the tumultuous times that preceded the Fall: as the Eldar empire's hedonistic cults of excess began to thrive, the private realms they maintained within the Webway flourished unseen until the largest of their number grew large enough to pose a threat to Commorragh itself. Over the course of its long history, the Dark City has absorbed all of the vassal domains that it has not destroyed outright, linking one massive sub-realm to another using ancient Webway portals and gates. Kavlaivan is a large Satallite Realm the size of a small planet and was the base of operations for the Kabal of the Flayed Flesh and now the Kabal of the Skewering Feathers. The Planet is given light by a stolen sun by the name Llitah, which was taken from a System that was occupied by Tau Septs. Kavlaivan is a completly urban-planet with large cities dotting on it's surface and one city that reaches deep into it's core and into space. The Kabal's main city is the city known as "The Spire" which is in reality just a huge Tower that goes straight through the entire planet and can be seen on boths sides reaching into space. The Spire has a entire section of it's city for the slaves, and lesser beings breeding, allowing Kavlaivan to be self-effiecent as long as the slaves output is lower then the input. A notable legend in Kavlaivan works around the many statues of Luvt found in all of it's districts and locations, it is sade the if one tries to betray The Lord of The Skewering Feather that he will know if you are in the presence of one of these Statues. The Kabal's most infamous Port is Luvt's Nest, which all the most important allies and buisness partners go to for protection. Those who try to dock in Luvt's Nest without the special, and unique to each person, docking code get shot down immediently. Like Commorragh, Kavlaivan is not solely the Dark Eldar and their many slaves. Many mercenaries, traders, and even the rare Non-Dark Eldar ally of the Kabal. Kabal Fleet The Kabal Fleet, known collectivly as The Aviary of luvt, is a collection of fast and deadly raiders filled with advanced technology that puts others' equipment to shame. Hiding behind Shadowfields and Mimic engines, The Kabal Fleet is quite adept at sneaking up on unsuspecting victims and unleashing their sophisticated weaponry and deadly boarding parties before their targets are aware of their presence. The Aviary of Luvt exact numbers are unknown, but some Imperial Officers have speculated that it holds at least several hundred ships within it. Notable Ships ''Chance's Dagger ''- ''Unlike other Dark Eldar Fleets the Scourge's Flock actually has a shipknown as Chance's Dagger. Chance's Dagger is a large Dark Eldar Ship, similiar to a battleship class, that has a number of systems and weaponry. Chance's Dagger is equipped with a experimental Darklight Shield as defense oreintened systems, and use Leech Torpedos, Void Mines, and Darklight weaponry as offensive systems. The Captain of Chance's Dagger is none other then Archon Silinurl Luvt himself ''Luvt's Talon '' ''- ''Luvt's Talon is one Tortue Class Cruiser that operates as a first-assult ship. Luvt's Talon is equipped with a Mimic Engine for safty purposes, and has a number of Leech Torpedos as weaponry. Like most other Tortue Class Crusiers, Luvt's Talon can easily be mistaken for other Eldar Ships. Luvt's Talon is captianed by Izrivan Luvt. ''The Black Sun ''- The Black Sun is another Tortue Class Cruiser that operates as a First-Assault ship with Luvt's Talon. The Black Sun has a shadowfield for the protection of itself, and uses only Darklight weaponry with a unknown number of Void Mine warheads. Unlike other Tortue Class Crusiers, The Black Sun is hardly mistaken for other Eldar ships. The Black Sun is captained by Dracon Zalvia ''Blurred Scourges ''- The Blurred Scourges is a group of Raptor Fighter Attack Craft. The Blurred Scourges are able to outfight and outlast "lesser" races' fighters, allowing them to operate for extended periods of time before being forced to return for refueling and rearming. The Blurred Scourges' Commander is Dracon Vaiyao ''The Everchanging Tide ''- ''The Everchanging Tide is a "Grand Crusier"-Class Ship. The Everchanging Tide does not carry anysort of Weaponry or anything to defend it's self with. Instead it holds a large Docking Bay that has hundreds of Dark Eldar Attack Craft. For defense purposes it carries a mimic engine, a shadowfield, and also holds a Webway Nexus, which allows The Everchanging Tide to open a portal large enough for the Scourge's Flock to go through. Unique Units Chimeras Chimeras are unique Mandrakes, who have sworn alligence to the Kabal of The Skewering Feather, and have undergone the Surgery to become Scourges. Because of the surgery they are enabled the ability to attain true-flight but combined with their Mandrakian Nature, they still retain the ability to leap through shadows, and turn invisiblie, making them even more dangerous then other scourges or mandrakes. Chimeras are given black feathered wings, similiar to a raven, and are given anisodactyl feet. Seraph Seraph Scourges, commonly known as just Seraphs, are Scourges of The Skewering Feather that have undergone a more advanced version of the Scourge-Surgery. These Scourges have had a extra pair of wings added onto their body which gives them the ability to easily manevour in the air, and to go even faster than the average scourge. Another added part to their biology is a extra pair of arms, which gives them the ability to hold more weapons than other scourges. Most Serpahs carry a single mono-blade, a blaster pistol, and a splinter-cannon. False Flyers False Flyers are High-Ranking Kabalite Warriors who ride into battle on Red Rarivs. Because of the rarity of Red Rarivs, False Flyers are rare and usually lead large Flocks of Razorwings. The Red Rarivs are large deadly creatures that can easily overtake a single space marine. They are some of the largest Air-Borne Avains alive, and are a common sight in The Avaries of Luvt. Kabalite Warriors who dare ride the Red Rarivs are no doubt favored by Archon Luvt, and are usually high-ranking Eldar in Commorragh. Most of the time False Flyers are high-ranking Avian Lords. Avian Lords Avian Lords are The Skewering Feather's version of Beast-Masters. Avian Lords subjugate deadly beasts for use in war or in Lord Luvt's Averies for entertaintment. They mainly make use of Razorrings, which are various genetically unrelated bird-like species with carnivorous appetites. Avian Lords are given exotic armor that seperates them from Kabalite Members, which usually entails flashy colors and masks to give them a Bird-like appearence. Avian Lords are usually False Flyers, but on the occassion that they do not take flight on the backs of Red Rarivs, Avian Lords will charge the field of battle with other deadly creatures such as Jervaks that are deadly creatures closely related to Birds, and do share the trait of having feathers. Jervaks are cunning creatures with the speed to keep up with their respective Avian Lord, with the assistance of Shudderstep. Jevraks are usually out-fitted with light-weight armor, and their talons out-fitted to be sharp enough to cut through the weak points of Power Armor. Although unable to take down a Space Marine one on one, Jervaks like their Dark Eldar Masters never fight fair and will gang up on single space marines with atleast twenty fifteen. The Jarvek body plan includes a relatively large skull, serrated teeth, narrow snout, and forward-facing eyes. Jarveks also have a moderately long S-curved neck, and their trunk is relatively short and deep. They have long arms that could be folded against the body, and relatively large hands with three long fingers ending in large claws Nevermore Warriors Nevermores are The Skewering Feather's stealth and CQC specialists. Nevermore Warriors are advanced Kabalite Warriors who don the "unique" armor of the Nevermores, which is just a sleek and spikeless version of Kabal Armor painted black with a sleeker Helmet. Nevermores make use of sound-dampaners that make all of their motions silent and deadly. They carry splinter-rifles that hold poisoned splinters applied with Nevermore, a posion that destroys the nervous systems ability to pick up, and send, their "messages". The posion Nevermore causes the five basic senses to be removed for a duration, which is enough time for a Nevermore Warrior to engage in close-quarters combat. Nevermore Warriors work very closely with Chimeras and Avian Lords who control Jarvek Packs. Nevermore Warriors are usually either transported in via Raider or Webway Portals, either ground or in the sky. They come equiped with gravity chutes that allow them to soften their free-falls from Raiders or from Air-Borne Webway Portal. The Shattering Lords The Shattering Lords are Kabalite Warriors who specialize in using Arcane Equipment such as Soul-Traps, Mobile Webway Portals, and various other equipment. The Shattering fufills the same role that Psykers do in other armies, support or arcane assistance. The Shattered have a unique piece of technology that allows them to harness the power of pain, agony, and souls. Shattering Lords make use of a Soul-Trap, in the form of a tiny prism, that they use to power their arcane equipment. Most of their gear is finely crafted to make it the best the slaves of Commorragh can produce. The Shattering usually accompany Lord Luvt while he is on the battlefield providing support for him and his retinue. Shattering Lords also make use of a unique piece of technology located in the palm of one of their hands that turns the souls of whatever is trapped in their Soul-Trap into kinetic energy that can allow them to blast away at foes. Shattering Lords also make use of Hell Masks or Vexator Masks to give them a frighting aura that allows them to make their foes doubt themselves and give them opennings. Alliances and Enemies Alliances *Wych Cult of the Drowning Blade - The Wych Cult known as the Drowning Blade is a close ally of the Skewering Feather because of the relathionship between the Archon and the Wych Cult "Archoness". Where ever the Wych Cult is, the Skewering Feather is not far behind. *Haemonculi Coven of The Crimson Talon- The Haemonculi Coven of the Crimson Talon is only with the Kabal of the Skewering Feather because of their fear of being slaughtered and killed. They were formally with the Kabal of The Flayed Flesh, but the Flayed Flesh was completly destroyed and absorbed by the Skewering Feather. The Haemonculi Coven is known for taking in Kroot from the Banished Kindred and turning them into Wracks just to give them back to the Kindred. The Crimson Talon is ruled by the Ancient Haemonculi Zekkial Yjan. Most Wracks and Grotesques coming from The Crimson Talon are Avian in Nature and usually have some sort of Feathered wings attached to them. The Crimson Talon is known for producing Avian Creatures and they specialize in creating Scourges for The Skewering Feather. *The Banished Kindred - The Banished Kindred is a Kroot Kindred that has forgone the rules and ways of Kroot Society and have instead become a band of pirates and maraduers. The Master Shaper of the Kindred is considered "in the pocket" of Archon Silinurl and he will occassionaly "toss them a bone" by either supplying them with Splinter-Ammunition or Wracks made from kroot. *Kabal of The Ninth Raptrex - Archon Malixian "The Mad" is a personal friend of Silinurl Luvt, mainly because of their love for Air-Borne Combat and things that can fly, and it is no suprise that The Skewering Feather and the Ninth Raptrex have at times joined forces because of their Archons' "friendship". Archon Maxlixian and Archon Luvt have at many times pitted their Avaries against each other. *The Brotherhood of the Dajakk - An elaborate scheme agreed upon by Israfel and the leader of the Kabal of The Skewering Feather, Silinurl Luvt The brotherhood of the Dajakk agreed to take on a tainted sample of the Dark Eldar's Glass plague, to weaponize and study. turning to their 'generous' allies as test subjects the brotherhood tested and eventually weaponized the plague with aid of the Steel Reavers. Then once weaponizing was complete they gave over the glass plague and all weapons blueprints to the Steel Reavers, save for a few samples they kept and instead gave to other sources to 'further test'. However surrendering the plague was a rues and when they were safely away from the backlash, and all traces of possibly knowledge of the outcome erased. They allowed the Dark eldar to do as he pleased, detonating the tainted stockpiles of glass plague, dooming entire worlds. Whatever the Dark Eldar's plan was for the Dajakk cared not...only the results of the data mattered. *Jindurn Zho'aminth - Jindurn Zho'aminth, also better known as Jin, is a renegade rogue trader who was labeled a traitor for consorting with Perdita-Labeld Xenos such as Dark Eldar, who he hires as muscle for his deals he expects to go off chart. Jindurn is a infamous trader for Heretics and Xenos alike. Enemies Feel Free to Add your Own Faction! *The Maelstrom Dogs - As The Maelstrom Dogs and Luvt were already sworn enemies, when Luvt founded a Kabal the Mistro was livid and has done nothing but try to sabatoge the Kabal in any way he can. The Maelstrom Dogs are not even considered a threat among the Kabal and are freely raided for slaves. *Steel Reavers - The Steel Reavers are the Kabal's plaything and Silinurl Luvt enjoys pestering these beings who think they are so superior to others and deny the Dark Gods worship because they are so self-absorbed. Notable Members of The Kabal Archon Silinurl Luvt Silinurl Luvt is a Dark Eldar Trueborn Archon. He is the Archon, and founder, of the Kabal of the Skewering Feather. He is known as the "Lord of Chance" for his quirk of letting "Fate decide his actions" such as flipping his infamos "Space-Marine Finger Bone". Although unknown by the general populus of Commorragh, Luvt is both daemonically possessed and is a Psyker. When in the company Silinurl is in the company of his minions, such as his Haemonculi, he goes by the name Tzye'Rake Kiali Vazraivgo. Izrivan Luvt Izrivan Luvt serves as a Hierarch, Advisor, and Bodyguard to his brother and Archon Luvt. Izrivan holds no grudge against his brother for killing their father AND sister, and doesn't even notice the changes in Luvt's personality because of the daemon. Izrivan is known for his use of a Klavie, the classic weapon of a Incubus. Dracon Zalvia Zalvia is a Veteren Dracon who was a member of the Kabal of The Flayed Flesh, and is old enough to have been under the command of Luvt's father AND sister. Although both of his Archons have been murdered by Silinurl, Zalviva remains "loyal" to Luvt and only Luvt, having served under their familiy for a long time. Zalvia is known for his intense hatred for the Genetic Warriors of the Imperium, and will hunt them down relentlessly on the battlefield. The reason for his hatred for the Space Marines of the Imperium is unknown but many people assume it's because of how Silinurl Luvt framed his sister's death, in which she was "killed by a Space Marine". Dracon Vaiyao Unlike most Dark Eldar, Dracon Vaiyao worships Khaine as a true god, a quirck in itself. He like his fellow Dracon Zalvia served under Archon Luvt's familiy memebers, Luvt's Father and Sister. Vaiyao is infamous among the Kabal, both the Skewering Feather and the Flayed Flesh, for having a obsession with Archon Luvt, to the point where Vaiyao has stated he wishes to "serve him until Commorragh crumbles". Vaiyao doesn't appear to have any loyalties to anyone but Archon Silinurl, but this single loyalty is a quirk in it's self, mainly because it's a "true loyalty" and not the false loyalty that other Dark Eldar give to their Masters Quotes By About Feel free to add your own quotes! Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Organization Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Groups